Love Lies Bleeding
by give-in-to-love
Summary: my take on season five SV, first fan fic please be kind. read and review. beware main characters die [[[COMPLETE]]]]
1. Chapter 1:Unseen Pain

**Title: **_Love Lies Bleeding_

**Pairing: ** S/V, a little JI.

**Rated:** T for some lovey gooey stuff, violence, and thematic issues (which means pretty much who cares). Oh beware. I like to kill people off.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own alias…in fact I own very little so if you ever have the need to sue me pretty much you'll get a paper bag and maybe, if I still have it a cat. If I did own alias, Vaughn and Sark would be nude and I would be…well umm yea on to the story

Chapter One: Unseen pain

The pain was unbearable.

It wasn't pain that came from the crash. That pain had long disappeared.

It was pain from when she closes her eyes and sees him.

Her father had come in while she was in the hospital room and told her. The CIA thought Vaughn was a double agent and that he was dead.

But that wasn't the only pain, the pain of losing a lover. There was a new pain too, a pain that was only a month old. The doctor had come in, while her father was there, and said the blip on her x-ray they had checked out was not what they expected. They expected a bone fracture; they expected just some white noise.

No one ever expected that it was a baby.

Her baby.

Vaughn's baby

Their baby.


	2. Chapter 2:Destinedd Future

Chapter Two: Destined Future

He could only hope that she wasn't beside herself with grief or pain. He remembered when he thought she had died, how empty and sad he felt. He didn't want her to feel the same way.

And somehow that pain he felt without her, hurt more than the steel cutting into his wrists or the cuts and scrapes still present from the crash.

Vaughn grimaced as a figure known only to him as the General, undid the handcuffs that held him to the wall. "Well Mr. Vaughn," his voice was low and gravely, "exactly what did you tell your little girlfriend about us"?

Vaughn was full of contempt. This man had made his life a living hell ever since he refused to turn Sydney over to them. He had fallen in love with his task: to protect Sydney Anne Bristow, the future mother of the new Rambaldi. And then he had fallen in love with her. He remembered when they approached him after she had died and informed him that he had failed, that he was never to associate with their sect again. And he didn't. He married Lauren with the hopes of a normal life, never knowing that she was working for them with the order to make sure he never spoke of the sect.

But then everything changed. Sydney had come back. And after learning the truth about Lauren, he managed to restore his love with Syd. He thought the sect would never come after him again; after all they had never made contact with him when she reappeared. His good luck ran out when they contacted him and informed him it was time to bring Sydney in. That's when he had fled with her to Santa Barbra…

"Mr. Vaughn, I don't have all day"

"Shove it general, she knows nothing"

"We have your conversation from the day in the car when you tell her your name isn't Michael Vaughn and that you work for the bad guys and that it was no accident that she walked into your office that day".

"Well Sydney's a smart girl, she'll probably be able to figure out what I'm talking about and then she'll come and kill you"

"Not if we get to her first, and if she leaks this to the CIA, well, we'll just find another mother for Rambaldi"

Vaughn prayed he wasn't serious. He loved Syd; he didn't want her to be hurt. He had thought they wouldn't hurt her ever because they needed her to put there plan into motion. The general watched Vaughn's reaction carefully, "Let me read you a little of the prophecy, Mr. Vaughn, '…the Chosen One will bear the new child into the world and the new child will be baptized in the blood of its kin'. That means we'll have to sacrifice her".

Vaughn felt nothing but rage surge through his veins as he leapt up to the attack the general. However the shackles at his feet held him at bay. "Don't you dare put your hands on her" he muttered through clenched teeth. "Mr. Vaughn, this is why you shouldn't get attached to your work. Now I have to kill her anyway, however it's up to you to determine how comfortable she is before she dies. Threaten me or this sect and she will suffer".

Vaughn was speechless and dropped his head in agreement. The doors slid open as a tall blonde British man walked into the room, Sark. "Good news", he said "our tap confirms that Sydney is refusing to give away her lover boys secrets, but there is something else. She's pregnant"


	3. Chapter 3:eating for two

Hey guys just to let you know whenever I update I will update with two chapters, updates will come frequently with this story since I have written most of it out already! Ideas are always welcomed! Please review to let me know I if should continue

Chapter Three: Eating for Two

"Dad, I'm fine, really you can go home now".

"Syd are you sure? The doctor said that you had to be careful".

"Dad I really appreciate what you're doing for me but I would like at least a few hours of privacy".

"You're not going to spend it moping are you?"

"Goodbye Dad"

"I love you Syd"

"I love you too"

Sydney watched as her father pulled away from her house. Sydney couldn't help but laugh. Since she found out she was pregnant her father had been right next to her, making sure she got proper care and everything. Standing on her stoop, Syd couldn't help but wonder if he was like this when Irinia was pregnant. He must have been. He loved Irinia.

A kick brought Sydney back from her musings. "Ok you", she whispered to her six month old belly, "lets go get some coffee ice cream". Her father didn't want her to mope, she had been moping a lot since Vaughn had died but she knew she had to be strong for her baby.

But it was so hard. Especially at nights. The empty space reminded her of when they weren't together and that nearly broke her heart. It wasn't only the empty bed. It was his voice that she heard. "My name's not Michael Vaughn". Why did he tell her that? What was the truth? Syd had given up on truth along time ago.

Vaughn's death was particularly hard on her especially since it was three days before the death of her sister Nadia. Weiss was beyond consoling and had left LA right after Nadia's funeral. He had sent over some of Nadia's stuff and also some of Vaughn's things he had. Sydney remembered his face. He looked so lost.

Lost. That's probably looked she looked like too. And if it hadn't been for the fact that she was pregnant, she would have drowned her sorrows in alcohol and in frantic searches for Vaughn. She couldn't do that. She had to protect the one thing she had left of Vaughn, their unborn child.

Even though the baby wasn't due for another three months she had already picked out the names: Michele Nadia if it was a girl and Michael Frances if it was a boy. And despites her father's objections, she was making sure her baby had the last name of Vaughn.

Sydney sat quietly in the kitchen with only a tub of coffee ice cream and the kicking of her child to keep her company. It was quiet times like these when she wondered what it would be like if Vaughn was alive.


	4. Chapter 4: Love is unconditional

Chapter Four: Love is Unconditional

"They're going to kill her no matter what Sark"

"Why didn't you ever share her with me Mike?"

Vaughn spun around angrily at these words.

"I love her"

"I'm sure Danny did too, and he shared her with you"

"That's different Danny died"

"Why were you going to tell her the truth?"

"I love her"

Vaughn didn't know what truth was anymore. He looked into the eyes of his brother, Julian Sark, but there was no truth in them. What a mess up their family was, even more so then Syd's. Danny was the oldest, followed by Michael, and Julian was the youngest. Their original surname had been duRene, fathered by the late Count, a Frenchman, a Rambaldi fanatic, and then given up to adoption to three separate families. Vaughn hadn't known off his brothers until the Count had died and the sect had passed under the governance of the General. It was then that all three brothers were reunited and they were given there tasks. They must put into motion the Rambaldi prophecy that occurred last year. And they were all to protect the Chosen One. Their professions were predetermined by the families they were adopted into. Danny, being the oldest, was first given the assignment to protect Syd. But he had failed and the duty passed on the Michael.

Vaughn had honestly thought he wouldn't have fallen in love with Sydney like Danny did, but he did and that was what got him into this mess.

"You only shared Lauren", Sark was still talking, "and granted she was good in bed, I highly doubt she's anything compared to Sydney"

"Would you just shut up" growled Vaughn, "the love of my life is going to be killed in three months after giving birth to our baby who will grow up and be some 15th century prophet reincarnated"

Sark looked at his older brother with a mixture of pity and disgust. "Do you really think that if you both manage to somehow escape alive she is ever going to forgive you for lying to her like that?"

Vaughn locked eyes with his younger brother and said four words "That's what love is"

"Oh so now you're a bloody poet" Sark retorted

All of the sudden Vaughn stood quite still. He furrowed his browed and mumbled something under his breath.

"I didn't hear you"

"I got it Sark; they don't have to kill Sydney!"

"Umm random but how do you figure?"

"The child is to be baptized in the blood of its kin! I'm the baby's father, I'm its kin! I will let them sacrifice me so they will let Sydney live"

"You're crazy, giving up your life like that"

"No I am in love"


	5. Chapter 5: Sleepless Nights

Chapter 5+6 hope you like it! and thanks to all who reviewed! I have made reviews open to anonymous users, b/c I didn't know it was blocked!

Chapter Five: Sleepless Nights

Being eight months pregnant, Sydney was uncomfortably huge. She had stopped going into work because it just took too much effort. Her father made daily visits to her house to see how she was doing and frankly he had rather bad timing. She was always just settling down for a nap when she would hear her father knocking at the door. And today was no different.

Sydney hauled her body off of the bed and waddled over to the door. The baby was objecting to its mother's actions, kicking violently. Grimacing, Sydney opened her door and faced her father.

"Syd are you busy"

"Not particularly why?"

Her father looked nervous and Syd began to worry. Why was he glancing around as if someone was following him? Was someone watching the house, wanting to harm her? But before Sydney could her ask her father what was wrong he spun around and enunciated very clearly "The rainbow is broken"

"Dad, are you ok? Who are you talking to, what kind of code is that?"

"She's coming" was all Jack said to her

Sydney was perplexed until she saw a woman step out of the shadows. The woman had pin strait blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"Mom?" Sydney gasped, as she backed up to let both of her parents enter her house. Her mother took of the blonde wig and removed the contact lens she was wearing. "You father thought it best that I come in disguise".

Sydney was speechless and then she started to cry. She leaned against her mother and whispered her sorrows, sorrows that only another woman could understand. Sorrows that her mother knew too well.

Jack left his wife and daughter alone in the living room and decided to make dinner for them. As he wandered into Sydney's kitchen he was struck with memories of Irina when she was pregnant, and it fell to him to make meals. His daughter was now going through the same thing, but the father of the baby was not there to help. It made him even more appreciative of the strength his daughter possessed. And if possible, he loved her more than ever.

After sharing a nice dinner with Sydney, Jack and Irina left. Jack knew that Irina had to leave now to reduce the risk of being capture so he was surprised when she didn't take off as soon as he got her to the transport, even more surprised when she turned to face him. Irina kissed him, long and deep reminding him of their earlier years of marriage. "Look after Syd" Irina whispered, "I'll come back when she has the baby to see her, but look after her and make sure she knows you love her. And Jack, there are reports that Vaughn isn't dead, find him for her". With that Irina turned and left, leaving Jack with commands he was sure to follow.

A few miles away Sydney curled up in bed, her hand over her stomach. The baby had settled down and she was content. The visit with her parents was a happy moment in a life that had become so full of sorrows. Sydney's last thought before drifting off was of Vaughn.


	6. Chapter 6: Ghostly Faces

Chapter Six: Ghostly Faces

God she was so beautiful. Vaughn had been sitting outside Sydney's house all morning with Sark. The General had approached him two days before and told him to bring Syd back to France within the week and they will allow him to be sacrificed in Sydney's place.

He had been watching her with desperate eyes. He knew they wouldn't hurt her if she was pregnant, so as not to harm the baby. And he would protect her right after she had the baby. But once they sacrificed him, who would protect her?

Sark was getting impatient. It had been two hours since jack and Irinia had left and it was close to midnight.

"Mike, I think she's asleep now, go in grab her and come back out"

"Don't rush me"

"If you don't do it I will and I won't be all that nice to her"

"Fine"

Vaughn slipped out of the car and jogged across the street to her house. Using a lock pick he undid the locks to her house and entered the security code so that the alarm would not sound. Vaughn stood in the middle of her living room a washed in memories. They were happy here, they were in love here. Silently cursing himself for the delay he crept towards her bedroom and slowly opened the door.

She had changed so much since he last saw her. She was round with their child and in his mind he imagined what it would have been like to see the round ball grow, to hold it, to hold her. Indulgencing himself in the sight of her, he lightly traced patterns on her stomach and on her shoulders before pressing a kiss to her temple. He was pleasantly surprised when she murmured his name in her sleep.

Contemplating the best way to get her out go the house he decided the truth was probably the easiest option. He blew lightly in her ear and whispered her name. Gently he shook her until her eyes fluttered open and her mouth changed from a confused frown to a shocked O. She tried to scramble away from him, but he held her near him. "Its ok baby it's really me", he murmured. "No you're dead". The pain that flashed in her eyes nearly killed him.

"Sydney I need you to come with me, I need to take you someplace safe"

"You're not Vaughn"

"Baby I am, ask me something, trust me I'm not a double"

"What did Alice think my name was when we met?"

"Rita"

"What color was my tank top when we first made love?"

"It was a yellow wife beater, baby"

He watched the reaction in Sydney's eyes. She wasn't sure of him, yet she wanted to believe it was him. Finally her heart won and she flung herself into his arm, "I missed you so much Vaughn". "I missed you too Syd" he responded.

Looking her straight in the eye he told her that he was going to tranquilize her so he could move her to the location. He told her that it wouldn't harm the baby; he told her that he would tell her everything when she woke up. Nodding her head she turned around so he could administer the drug, but without one last request, "promise me you'll be there with me when I wake up?" she whispered. Vaughn kissed her soft lips before replying. "I promise"


	7. Chapter 7: Foggy Mornings

Here's Chapters 7&8. Thank for the reviews! Yes Irina will be in the story later as well!

Chapter Seven: Foggy Mornings

Sydney's head was spinning as she woke up. Her eyes were still clenched shut as she sat up in bed and rubbed her stomach. Suddenly the memories came flooding back and her eyes snapped opened. She was in a bed that she had never seen before, in a room that she had never been in before. But the person lying next to her was someone she knew all her life.

Sydney couldn't help smiling at Vaughn's sleeping profile. She lightly traced her fingers over her face and performed a quick inspection of his body, looking for identifying scars to reassure herself that he wasn't a double. He woke up halfway through the inspection and didn't move; he knew it was necessary to her. Sydney was pleased with what she saw; she was positive that this was the real Vaughn.

She leaned over and gently kissed him, feeling one strong arm wrap around her and his hand caressing her stomach. The kiss intensified and she reached for the bottom of his shirt before he stopped her.

"They have cameras baby."

Sydney understood his concern and pulled back. She watched as he rolled out of bed and walked to another room. His voice called back to her telling her what door to use for a shower and where clean clothes were. He also told her all the other doors were locked and not to try them.

He came back to her, after she and apparently he too, had finished showering and changing. She plopped down on the bed, hoping he will join her, but instead he pulled over an armchair.

"How are you feeling, especially after the tranquilizer?"

"I'm fine, but Vaughn I want to know the truth now"

He looked up at her and she was lost in his green eyes. "Later" he said, "we have a doctor coming in to check on the baby". As if waiting for that cue, a door opened and in came a doctor, what appeared to be medical equipment, and Sark.

"Sark" Sydney hissed her eyes going flat. She looked, questionably, at Vaughn who made no move to hurt the man who had been in love with his ex wife. He mouthed later again.

"Sydney, its nice too see you again, but you've seem to let yourself go haven't you" Sark snarled, glancing at her pregnant stomach. Vaughn stood up at these words "Just get out of the room Sark". "Certainly" he replied, "Oh Sark before you goes", Sydney said, "Bite me". "It would be my pleasure dear, but Michael doesn't believe in sharing" and with that comment he turned on his heel and left them.

Sydney lay down on the bed as the doctor hooked up the machines and began to record the baby. He turned on the heartbeat, and proclaimed it normal, before asking her permission to do a sonogram. Sydney nodded and Vaughn came to stand beside her as the doctor turned on the machines. "Ok there's the baby. Its looking quite healthy, do you wan to know the sex?" the doctored queried. "No, I want it to be a surprise" Sydney replied. She glanced up at Vaughn who was staring transfixed at the image of his child on the screen. His face was filled with happiness and amazement, but Sydney could see a little sadness too. She took his hand in hers as he glanced down at her and mouthed "I love you". But the sadness was still there in his face and it made Sydney wonder how bad the truth was going to be.


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

Chapter Eight: Truth and Dare

Vaughn knew he couldn't stall anymore; he had to tell Sydney the truth. He closed the door after the doctor and sat in the chair as Sydney raise herself into a sitting position.

"Sydney I am going to tell you the truth now, and I want you to listen to the whole story and I don't want you to interrupt until I'm finished"

She smiled her famous smile at him. "I hate it when you patronize me" but she nodded in agreement.

So he told her. He told her the truth about Danny. He told her the truth about himself. He told her the truth about Sark. He told her everything including the prophecy that the child was to be baptized in the blood of its kin. Then he let her talk. Vaughn expected her to be mad at him, probably yell at him, and more than likely cry. He was more than surprised when she leaned over and kissed him.

"Vaughn, I love you. Nothing you just told me changes that. Thank you for telling me the truth. I'll just have to deal with the fact that you're related not only to my dead fiancée but an evil wanted killer. But who am I to judge given my family history? Honestly Vaughn I thought you were going to tell me that you were Irinia's son or Soloane's son and that would have seriously creep me out since on one case what we have would have been incest"

Vaughn's heart soared. He loved her so much. She was so of full of forgiveness. He pulled her towards him and began to kiss her, promising that he protect as long as he lived. And then he backed away still with one thing he had to tell her.

"Sydney the prophecy. They wanted to sacrifice you as soon as you had the baby to baptize it. But I managed to change their minds. As the father of the baby I am qualified to be sacrificed. So I exchanged my life for yours. You get to live after you give birth with the baby; they promised me they would leave you alone."

He watched her face and saw the reaction he had expected, tears began to well up in her eyes. "Vaughn I can't live without you again!" She whispered into his chest.   
"Baby you have to, for the sake of our child".

The door swung open and both Sydney and Vaughn jumped as Sark entered the room. "Ok break it up you two; the General wants a meeting with the both of you". "Well tell the General to go screw himself" Sydney snapped shooting Sark a nasty look. "Well Agent Bristow, I assume Michael has told you everything so I wouldn't be getting off on such an uncomfortable foot with your in-laws." Sark countered, "And may I remind you that Michael won't always be there to protect you". "Sark just shut up" Vaughn said looking at disgust at his sibling. He turned to Syd and helped her off the bed. "Come on baby; let's see what this prick wants."

He looped an arm around Sydney waist and she leaned in towards him. Vaughn was stuck with such a rush of love for her. He turned her face towards him and kissed her gently, before leading her out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9: Battleship

Thank for all of the reviews, especially those who love it. Some of you might hate me at the end of this chapter but believe me it wasn't something I wanted to do but, well reread the title.

Chapter Nine: Battleship

"Welcome Miss Bristow"

Sydney automatically didn't like the man. He was tall and thin with a pockmarked face. He was sneering at her and was surrounded by ten bodyguards. The way Vaughn's arm tightened around her waist made her obvious of his hatred towards the General.

"I believe there are some things Mr. Vaughn here hasn't told you, simply because he does not know them himself"

Vaughn looked up surprised and Sydney felt her heart pound. What were they keeping from them?

"It has to do with a Rambaldi prophecy Miss Bristow."

Sydney scowled when he mentioned him and found her voice.

"General please, Rambaldi was a crazy prophet. I can't believe that you let him dictate your affairs."

The speech sounded incredibly similar to the one she had given Sloane only a year before. If the world needed one less thing it was definitely Rambaldi fanatics.

"Miss Bristow are you aware that Rambaldi had prophesied you as the chosen one?"

Sydney nodded, bored by the old news

"Well he prophesized more, things that your mother never knew, things that Arvin never knew, things that only I know. He prophesized the movement of two great families. From one family, every generation was three males, from the other family, every generation was three females. Now what he said was that there was one child of the three destined to be the bearer of the next children. Your mother Irina was the bearer of your generation as was the Count duRene."

"But my mother only had two daughters, unless you're going to pull out some random girl and tell me she's my sister. Frankly, I wouldn't be that surprised."

"Such sarcasm, but that wasn't it for the prophecy. Rambaldi also said that when all goes wrong and the bearer has only two females, the eldest is the Chosen One and mother of the new Rambaldi."

Sydney looked at the General is disbelief.

"So it said nothing about the father? No specification on who he should be? If I had gotten pregnant with your baby would he still be Rambaldi incarnate?"

"My dear we assumed that the bloodlines were meant to join and so we sent the eldest of the males to protect you and hopefully mate with you. When he—"

"He had a name, his name was Danny" Syd interjected.

"When Danny died, we sent Michael to protect you, not to mate with you. We had frozen sperm samples of Danny's assuming he was the one to be the baby's father and would have implanted you with them had you not been already pregnant. We didn't abort the baby because the prophecy states that the first born child of the Chosen One was to be the new Rambaldi"

Sydney was speechless. She felt Vaughn tighten his grip around her and sent him a reassuring smile. Her mind was spinning and she had so many questions to ask. But before she could open her mouth Vaughn spoke up.

"Listen General, I'm curious. You had previously planned to sacrifice Sydney after the baby was born. What would you have done with the child?"

"Given it to a widow or the likes to be raised. Then we would have taken the child back while still young and manipulate its mind. That still is our plan, instead the revisions have Sydney free to go and not dead. We might let her visit if she's good."

"So your saying after all of it she loses her baby anyway?"

"Yes"

Vaughn looked particularly angry at this and he made a move to go after the General. But he was stopped when the doors opened and three more guards came in escorting a beaten man.

"General we found this man lurking around the perimeter"

The guards pulled up his head and Sydney gasped. It was Weiss and he was beaten to a bloody pulp but still alive. Vaughn gritted out "let him go" between closed teeth and started to approach him with Sydney in toll.

They were stopped by Sark. He turned around and told the General that Weiss was CIA and he was probably trying to free his friends.

"Kill him" the General hissed.

Sydney cried out and broke past Sark, running towards Weiss. She felt Vaughn right behind her and then felt strong unfamiliar hands holding her back. Two guards restrained her and looking to her side she could see Vaughn being restrained as well. They were both shouting out the General to let Weiss go.

Through all the shouting Weiss came to. He looked at his two friends as shouting at the guards and realized that he was in deep shit. He knew he only had a few more seconds left so he began to talk.

"Mike, you're alive, so are you Sydney. Your father has been tearing apart the globe trying to find you. No one believed that Vaughn was still alive until I found clues pointing to this place. I found you two! I just want to tell you guys how much I love you and I really hope you get married after this is over."

The guards then moved in front of Weiss preparing the gun. Sydney was crying and screaming. She had to fight them she had to.

A single gunshot rang out and Weiss's corpse fell to the floor.

Sydney screamed and promptly began to vomit. She felt Vaughn's arms around her; they must have let them go. She felt so numb. Weiss body was carried away and both Vaughn and Sydney stayed wrapped up together on the floor, each crying on each others' shoulders. Finally Vaughn managed to gain enough strength to pick both him and Syd up. Cradling her gently in his arms he carried her to the chamber and placed her on the bed. He laid done next to her and wrapped himself into her. Sydney cuddled deeply into him, hoping to make the pain disappear.


	10. Chapter 10: Of Codes and Emails

Chapter 10: Of Codes and Emails

Vaughn didn't want to wake up. If he woke up then the events of last night would be real, not just a bad dream and he would have lost another friend. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and the feelings of loss and agony cam rushing back. He groaned and glanced over at Syd. She had cried herself to sleep last night, they both had. She looked so peaceful, her breathing even, traces of tears still visible on her face.

She grimaced in her sleep, and Vaughn felt her stomach begin to move. He placed his hand on her and felt his child kick. He was amazed and sad that he would never know the child. He felt Sydney's hands move over his and he glanced into her face. As if she was reading his mind she snuggled close to him and whispered "Don't worry, I wont let the child forget you."

As much as he wanted to lie in bed with Syd forever, he couldn't. He had worked to do fore the sect. He made a move to get out of the bed only to be stopped by Sydney.

"Tell me the truth, Vaughn, do you really believe all of this?"

"I believed everything Syd, up until the day you died. Then I lost all faith. But know I have to protect you and our baby so I will do what they tell me."

Vaughn left her then, not willingly, but he had to leave. After showering and changing he went to his office, located down the hall from Sydney's locked room. Sark was waiting for him in there.

"What do you want?" Vaughn snapped. He was in no mood to deal with his brother.

"I just came to give you the ashes of Agent Weiss; I figured you would want them. Lauren always hinted that he had a crush on you."

It took all of Vaughn's energy not to kick Sark as hard as he could. He gritted his teeth and took the urn and then pushed Sark out of his office and shut the door. Looking at Eric's ashes, Vaughn felt tears coming on. Eric was his best friend and now he was gone. At least he was with Nadia now. Vaughn composed himself and went to work.

His computer flashed that he had a new message. Clicking open his mail he saw the reply he had been desperately waiting for.

To: oldfrenchcastlejuner. GREAT OFFER

Original message:

Hello KICKASSINSTATES,

We have a great offer for you! The first edition of Alice in Wonderland has been found in an old French castle near Fluery in perfect condition! It has been under the guard of boy scouts. Act now before the term is up, but beware coming to soon may ruin the book! We are willing to trade vintage jack-in-the-boxes for this copy!

Re:

OLDFRENCHCASTLE,

I have a vintage jack-in-the-box that I am willing to bring over for the first edition of Alice in Wonderland. Will arrive soon. I hope boy scouts are good guards.

They had gotten his message and were coming. Vaughn smiled in relief. They might arrive too late for him but they would arrive to keep Sydney and the baby safe.


	11. Chapter 11: I'll Cover You

WOW thanks for all the reviews! Just a few things I like to mention here: Syd will have the baby very soon, I am really sorry about killing Weiss but it comes into play later in the story, the general is not Sark and Vaughn's father, the count was and the general gained control of the sect when the count died, don't get me wrong I love Weiss a lot, one of my favorite characters and I will be mad if JJ kill him off. Just to let you know the chapters get darker form here on out…I teared when I wrote the final chapter

Also I finished the story and will continue to post two chapters each day…I am debating writing a sequel starring the baby but would like your input on it before start writing on it.

Oh I need to put a little disclaimer up

**Disclaimer:** I do not own RENT. I own the cds and I own electric blue tights but that's it. The titles from chapters 11-til the end are all RENT lyrics, which I seriously recommend you go see, it becomes a movie on November 23 in the states.

Chapter Eleven: I'll Cover You

Sydney was bored. They had been keeping for her for about a month and Vaughn left her alone every day when he went to do work. They had shown her a gym that she could use that was off her room but she didn't want to over exercise and hurt the baby. Mainly she read all day. But apparently the sect's idea of good literature was Rambaldi prophesies.

Cursing under her breath at the close mindedness of her captors she scanned the bookshelf looking for something to read. She was surprised when she saw a new book on the shelf. She took it down and read the title. "Alice in Wonderland". Vaughn must have put it for her. Smiling she curled up on the chair and began to read.

He looked so tired when he came to her at nights. They let him spend every night with her; she could only assume it was because he was dying in a few weeks. But he always seemed so hopeless when he first walked in the room. However he always smiled when he saw her. Sydney walked over to him and lightly kissed him hoping to cheer him up. "Thank you for the book" she said smiling up at him.

When they were together they always pretended they were at home together, that she wasn't a captive, that he wasn't go to die in a few weeks, that there were no cameras recording their every move and conversation. They played the game of normalcy, because if they didn't they would go insane form pain. But she wasn't in the mood tonight for normalcy and she could tell he wasn't either

"This sucks Vaughn"

"I know baby, but it's either this or they kill you."

"How are we going to get out of this mess?"

"We're not, I am going to die and you are going to be set free."

"That's decidedly pessimistic."

"Well that way we don't get our hopes up. It is painful already without adding the illusion that we are going to escape"

"I don't want to lose you"

"Baby it's for the best"

"I hate it when you patronize me"

"How is that patronizing?"

"Why can't I sacrifice my life for you?"

"Because you have already have so many times Sydney. I would not have been standing here if it wasn't for you. And our baby is going to need you."

"A child needs two parents."

"That's not an option we have."

"Vaughn—

Sydney cut herself off. This was not a time to be arguing. They weren't enemies. Breathing deeply Sydney sat down on the bed. Vaughn joined her and wrapped his arms around her. "No matter what happens, Sydney, I will always be with you, in our child and your heart. I will always be there protecting you, I will always be your guardian angel." he whispered into her ear.

yes this chapter was short but it was the best place to put that conversation


	12. Chapter 12: Give In To Love

Chapter Twelve: Give In to Love

Vaughn was beside himself with worry. Sydney was getting closer and closer to having the baby. He paced around his office looking at his computer. "Come on" his whispered under his breath. They were supposed to be here by now and they weren't. If they came too late, there was a chance Sydney could be hurt, even killed. Damn them all he thought as his computer flashed and spit out a message: **one new mail message**.

Vaughn rushed over to his computer and breathed a sigh of relief:

To: oldfrenchcastlejuner. Alice in Wonderland

Arrived in France with the jack-in-the-box. Awaiting message on when is best time to pick up my Alice book.

They were here. Vaughn reread the email and decided to wait on a response. As he clicked on the close button, Sark came pounding into the room.

"What the hell are you doing, Mike"

"What are you talking about?"

"They check your email you ass"

"So? I'm trying to make a business deal with an old contact. The jack-in-the-box belonged to my father I want to give it to my child."

"Did you really think I would believe that?"

"Sark, you don't trust me? Haven't you run every test imaginable on it?"

"Yes and just because you haven't used a cipher in the message doesn't mean you aren't up to something."

Vaughn glanced back at the empty computer screen for a moment before asking Sark a question that had been bothering him for a long time.

"Did you really love Lauren?"

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Just answer the dying man's question"

"Fine, yes I did. I would have done anything to save her from dying."

"Like I would do with Sydney?"

"If you mean would I have taken the bullets for her, then yes I would"

"Do you think she would have died for you?"

"I could only say I hope she would, what about Sydney?"

"She's already laid down her life for me more than once."

"So that's love…why did you kill her Mike?"

"She was a bitch and she was going to kill Sydney. And yes that's love."

"I—

Sark was interrupted when a guard came rushing in the room. "The general wants you both now; the prisoner's gone into labor"

Ok that was mean of me to leave it like that but I hope u enjoyed the convo between Vaughn and Sark. I always believed that Sark did truly love Lauren and I think Sark deserves as much happiness as Vaughn and Syd do


	13. Chapter 13: No Day But Today

Terribly sorry for delay. And the moment you've all been waiting for…a child is born! Please RandR

Chapter 13: No Day But Today

Sydney had never been in so much pain in her life. She was on her back on her floor and was crying from the intense pain ripping through her. Her water had broke ten minutes before and some guards had rushed in when she started screaming she was in labor. She was so disoriented and was screaming for Vaughn. After what seem like forever she felt Vaughn's strong arms around her and his voice in her ear.

The pain was too strong. Vaughn had placed her in the bed and the doctor that arrived was setting up the equipment. She felt hundreds of eyes on her as all the members of the sect looked on anxiously for the birth of the new Rambaldi. She heard Vaughn yell at them to all get out. And then he was back at her side, holding her, stroking her face. He was whispering to her in French.

"Amoureux... ne crient pas... notre bébé... soit... bébé bien... ne pleurent pas... je suis ici... bébé." (_Sweetheart…don't scream…our baby…be ok…baby…don't cry…I'm here…baby.)_

She wanted the baby out now. She couldn't stand another minute of it. She looked to the doctor who was extremely calm. She wanted to scream at him, wanted him to make the pain go away. She looked over at Vaughn who looked extremely worried and scared. She heard him talk to the doctor:

"She's in so much pain, can't you give her something?"

"I'm afraid not, this baby is coming within the hour, it's too risky."

Too risky? The phrase echoes in her mind. She needed something to stop the pain; it was unbearable.

"Okay Miss Bristow on the count of three I need you to push"

Push? Was this guy insane? She couldn't push…she had no control over her muscles.

"Baby come on, you have to push"

Now Vaughn was starting with her. Did he understand how difficult this was? All of the sudden she hated him. It was him who did this, his stupid sperm. Unable to control herself Sydney screamed at him. She was immensely satisfied with the look on his face. But then another wave of pain swept over her and she reached for him gasping.

"Michael, I need you to hold me, please I love you"

He did hold her, whispering into her hair and stroking her face. Sydney released a loud scream that was joined by another sound, a soft baby's wail.

"Good girl Miss Bristow, one more push should do it"

Sydney pushed with all her might and collapsed back on the bed from sheer exhaustion. She looked at Vaughn who was laughing and crying.

"You did it sweetheart" he whispered.

"It's a girl" the doctor proclaimed "would you like to cut the cord?" he asked Vaughn.

Sydney laughed when she saw the expression on his face. The doctor shrugged and did it himself. Finally he wrapped the infant in blankets and handed her to the happy couple. Sydney kissed her daughter on the forehead and Vaughn repeated the action before placing a kiss on Sydney's mouth.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Vaughn"

"What are we going to name her?"

Sydney bite her lip and remembered the name she had previously picked out, and decided, in light of recent events, to change it. Vaughn would be happy with the change.

"Erica Michele Vaughn"

The tiny infant's green eyes light up at the sound of her mother's voice.

yes I'm a sap but I thought that there baby should have Weiss's name too, I hope all you Weiss fans out there appreciate just how much I love Weiss! So I compromised and decide to take out the Nadia.


	14. Chapter 14: When Your Heart Has Expired

Chapter Fourteen: When Your Heart Has Expired

_Message:_

_KICKASSINSTATES, your copy of Alice in Wonderland will be made available tomorrow at sundown, please be prompt._

_RE:_

_Will be there._

So that was that. He was a father now and tomorrow he was to die. At least they would be there to get Sydney out. Vaughn remembered his earlier conversation with the General.

"We will perform the ceremony tomorrow night, Michael"

"I know"

"It is not too late to back out."

Back out? How could he even consider backing out? He wouldn't let Syd die. Vaughn sighed, he wanted to spend more time with Sydney and their daughter today but he had to make sure the others had gotten his message. Vaughn flicked off his computer and started down the hall to Sydney's room.

His two girls were both asleep. Sydney was curled up in a tight ball at the head of the bed while Erica was in a bassinet near the foot. Vaughn went over to his daughter's cradle and lifted the miniature form out of it. She stirred and opened her eyes and Vaughn found himself gazing into mirrors of his own eyes. Their child was going to be beautiful, he could tell already. He determined that she would probably have Sydney's hair color, but his eyes. And with a mother like Sydney and a grandmother like Irina Derveko, well their baby had some kick ass genes.

Vaughn cradled his daughter and began to sing to her some French lullaby that his father use to sing to him. He wasn't aware that Sydney was even awake until she leaned lightly against him. He turned to her and placed a kiss on her lips before settling their sleeping daughter back into her cradle.

"God, she is so beautiful, just like you Syd."

"They're doing it tomorrow, aren't they Vaughn?"

There was no reason to lie to her. He nodded and pulled her into his arms.

"I wanna spend my last day here with you and our daughter"

"Michael there has to be another way"

"No honey there is no other way"

"Vaughn—"

"Listen Sydney there is no other way, this is my destiny, and I can't control it"

"And what about you daughter, what is her destiny?"

"Her destiny is live, as is yours Sydney. If I don't die tomorrow, you will baby"

"We can get help—"

"Sydney, there is no help, you saw what they did to Eric."

"My parents we can get them to help, they—"

"They'll what? Your mother's on the run, how do you suppose why track her down by tomorrow"

"I don't want you to die Vaughn!"

"Sydney, we have tonight let's make the best of it"

They both turned towards the sleeping form of their daughter. Vaughn's heart was filled with love as Sydney lifted her out and draw her into her lap. There was the three of them, together, a family. And no matter what tomorrow was going to bring nobody could take that away from them.

Please review, we're getting towards the end now!


	15. Chapter 15: I Die Without You

Ok we're reaching the end here. Three more chapters left. This chapter will be posted individually because of my own reasons. I highly recommend that if you don't want another person to die in this story than you stop right here and make up your own ending.

Chapter 15: I Die, Without You

He was going to die. How could he be so calm? Sydney was alone with her thoughts as she nursed her newborn child. Vaughn was taking a shower. They had lain together in bed with the baby nearly all day and now the sun was going down. It was sunset and she had a few more minutes with Vaughn. They had given them to sunset.

The shower had stopped running and Vaughn's figure appeared in the door. Oh God she loved him so much, she didn't know how she would be able to live without him. And then she looked down at her daughter. They weren't going to take her away just yet. The general had told Sydney that she and her daughter would remain with the sect until Erica was six months old. Then Sydney would be free to go and the baby would be given to someone to raise. Sydney planned to fight tooth and nail when the time came, she would never give up Vaughn's child without a fight.

Vaughn joined her on the bed, his hair still damp from the shower. He was being so brave; she thought and began to mentally capture him in her mind. She was never going to forget him, never. Vaughn softly caressed her back and burrowed his face into the top of her head.

"Oh God baby, I'm so scared, I don't want to leave you or Erica."

Sydney felt his warm tears mix into her head. She fixed her blouse and slung Erica over her shoulder before turning to face him. Vaughn's strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, their baby nestled between their bodies.

"I love you Michael" Sydney whispered

"I love you too Syd, I've loved you since the moment you walked into my office."

Their sweet exclamations of love were bitterly interrupted when the General came in with Sark and the other members of the sect in tow, all garbed in red robes.

"It is time"

Sydney felt rough hands pulling her off of the bed. When she was on her feet Vaughn's arms slipped around her waist and they walked out of the room together. They were lead down to a courtyard on the grounds where an altar was set up and more red garbed members waited, their hoods pulled up masking their identities. Sark and the General were the only two whose hoods were not pulled up.

"Escort the sacrifice and the child to the altar" the General ordered.

Sydney turned to Vaughn and wrapped her free arm tightly around his neck. She kissed him on the mouth, one last passion filled kiss. She was crying and his arms took Erica from her. He kissed his daughter and then turned to Sydney and whispered "I love you." Two burly guards flanked Vaughn on either side and took him up to the altar.

Sydney watched, helplessly, as Erica was placed on the altar and the two guards forced Vaughn so he was leaning over the infant. The General took out a knife and approached Vaughn, telling the gathered of the prophecy about the baptism. Sydney looked over to Sark whose face was a contorted with sadness. And then the General lowered the knife to Vaughn's neck. And she lost it. Sydney couldn't stand it anymore. She called out to Vaughn and tried to rush up to the altar. Erica awoke to the screams of her mother and promptly began to cry too.

"Restrain the woman" the General hissed.

Six members stood forward and held Sydney down. She was fighting with all her might, trying to reach her love. The General paid her no attention as he began the ritual.

"And so Rambaldi, we offer you the blood of your kin, to baptize you into new life!"

The General's arm wrapped around Vaughn and his knife rested near Vaughn's left ear. Sydney was helpless, on the ground: defeated. She lowered her head as the General's knife began its job.

sorry that was mean too. The next and final two chapters will come tomorrow. Sleep well


	16. Chapter 16: One Blaze of Glory

You might hate me forever after this chapter, but well this is what the story is about. I'm sorry.

Chapter 16: One Blaze of Glory

Vaughn felt the knife against his throat. So this was the end. He glanced at Sydney who was on the floor. And then he glanced down at his crying daughter. Their eyes meet and instantly she stopped crying. "I just want you to know, little one, that I will always love you and your mommy" he whispered to her as he felt the knife press more firmly at his throat. He closed his eyes ready to accept his fate.

And then a shot rang out.

The General paused and watched as one of the two bodyguards holding Vaughn down collapsed, bleeding from the bullet. Vaughn saw movement in the red cloaked believers and he gathered up his strength and knocked out the other guard. He grabbed his daughter and flew down form the altar before the General even knew what was happening. Vaughn's eyes were locked on Sydney. She had heard the gunshots and waited until her captors had been distracted. She had knocked a few of them out and was proceeding to take down the rest of them.

Vaughn looked around for Sark but he must have left already. And to make matters worse the General was no where in sight. "Shit" he mumbled as he reached Syd.

With his daughter in his arms he took down a member who was approaching Sydney from behind. She turned and saw him and then she was in his arms. Vaughn squeezed her gently before pulling away and handing off their daughter.

"Come on Sydney, we need to get Erica to safety."

"Vaughn how did you, who did you—"

As gunshots flew all around them, Vaughn turned to smile at his love.

"Your parents."

On cue, Jack and Irina appeared from underneath two red cloaks. They were both sporting guns and Jack through a spare to Vaughn.

"Where's my gun?" Sydney protested. Vaughn smiled inwardly. Sydney always wanted to be in a fight.

Irina grabbed her daughter and pulled her behind the three people who loved her most as a shower of bullets from the believers tore past them.

"No gun" she said to Sydney. "You protect our grandchild."

Vaughn returned answering shots and turned to Jack and Irina. "We have to get Sydney and Erica out of here."

Jack nodded and began to formulate a plan.

"Ok Vaughn, you be decoy. Take an extra blanket and wad it up in your arms as if you're carrying the child. Run across the courtyard to the exit. Sydney and I will follow with the baby; I will shield them with my body and take a different route across the courtyard. Irina, come last and cover us the best you can"

Vaughn set out running with the blanket. He fired like crazy and ran like hell. He was about to feet from the exit when he heard Sydney's cry. He turned around and saw Sydney, Jack and Erica. They were up by the altar, and they were going down. Vaughn briefly linked eyes with Irina before running towards them.

Sydney was crying and covered with blood as was Erica. Vaughn reached her and shook her gently. "Sydney, baby, are you hurt, is Erica hurt? Whose blood is that?"

Sydney continued to cry and Vaughn looked to Jack to get answers.

Jack was down behind the altar, a perfect circular bullet hole was in his chest. Vaughn gaped, and Sydney cried. And then Jack began to talk. "Sydney, honey, don't cry. I love you. And my granddaughter" Jack looked lovingly at his daughter and granddaughter before wincing with pain. "Vaughn, you look after the both of them, and if you don't, I will know." Vaughn gulped and nodded. "Yes sir"

And then Irina appeared, triumphantly. "They are all gone, is everyone ok—"

She stopped cold when she saw Jack. Jack looked up at his wife and told her the truth

"Irina, I just want to let you know that I love you still. After everything that has happened between us, I still love you. I always have."

"I love you too Jack"

"If only you hadn't left, think of what—

And then he was gone. Nothing was left but a body bleeding on the stone. Love was bleeding on the stone.

The child, drenched in the blood of her kin, opened her tiny mouth and began to wail. The wail was pure, innocent, full of the sorrow that was in her parents and grandparent, and full of love, love that laid bleeding on a cold stone altar.


	17. Chapter 17: The End

Chapter 17: I've Long to Discover Something As True As This Is

So they laid him to rest in an old castle in France. And they stood tall, even though they felt like crumbling.

Erica was crying.

Irina had disappeared into solitude, she had kissed Sydney on the cheek and had left to go get the supplies they would need to get out of France and back to the States. They had mourned together, her mother and her, but Sydney let her mother go, knowing that Irina needed the time to mourn for herself.

Erica was crying.

Vaughn had been there and still was there. He had held her in her tears and he had cried too. He had rubbed her back, he had held Erica, and he had buried Jack. He was gone now too, getting Erica something warmer to put on.

Erica was crying.

Sydney finally glanced down at her child. Sometime during the night, Vaughn had taken her and washed Jack's blood away, as he had done for Sydney. Sydney remembered her wail that night; the wail was a vocalization to what they were all feeling. Now her cries were of hunger. So Sydney gave her baby the only thing she could give her, herself.

She cuddled the little girl after she was done eating. Vaughn came back and sat down next to her. He handed her some blankets to cover Erica with and then he covered her with the largest blanket. Sydney snuggled in close to Vaughn and couldn't help but wonder if her father and her mother had ever done this with her. Just sat together as a family. Vaughn was talking to her, telling her about the emails he had sent her mother, how he used symbols of Alice in Wonderland and boy scouts to convey his message since his emails were run through a cipher.

Sydney didn't listen, she couldn't listen. She was still too numb. And then she felt Vaughn. He turned her around so she was facing him and then lifted Erica from her arms.

"Sydney, listen too me, I love you. That hasn't change, I, well I wanna marry you before we go back to the States. And then we can honeymoon here in France. It really isn't healthy for Erica to be on a plane this early in life. And it will give me time to clear up the double agent thing. Sydney, are you listening to me?"

Sydney was speechless. He wanted to get married right now, right after her father died?

But then again it made sense. They were shown mortality last night and it frightened him. He wanted to make sure that if they were going to die at least they went out married.

"I think I would like that Vaughn, it would be nice to take some time off."

"I love you Sydney and I love Erica, more than life itself"

"I love you too Michael."

Their child began to coo and both of them looked at their daughter. She was smiling at her parents, with her father's eyes, her mother's hair, and most importantly, her entire family's love.

And that's the end. Maybe more will come of questions left unanswered but for now, the story's over.


End file.
